1. Technical Field
The invention relates to electronic signs. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for connecting a network of electronic signs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the retail world, “POP” is used to refer to point-of-purchase advertising displays. POP displays can take various forms, including shelf-mounted signs, hanging posters, and more. Because an estimated 70% of purchase decisions are made within the retail store itself, effective POP displays can have a dramatic impact on sales for a particular product category or brand. Recently, static signs have begun to give way to electronic, dynamically updated point-of-purchase displays that present targeted product information, instant coupons, and more. To date, none of these systems provide a collaborative environment in which both content providers and merchants determine what is presented and when. It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that allowed both the content providers and the owners of the electronic signs to cooperate in displaying and scheduling the display of content.